A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 30 - Eddard VII
Zusammenfassung Nachdem sie den Leichnam von Ser Hugh aus dem Grünen Tal besucht haben, versuchen Eddard Stark und Ser Barristan Selmy am Morgen des zweiten Tags des Turniers, König Robert davon abzuhalten am Buhurt teilzunehmen. Später gewinnt Der Hund den Tjost, nachdem er Ser Loras Tyrell vor seinem wütenden Bruder Ser Gregor Clegane gerettet hat. Dann besucht Lord Varys Eddard in seinem Solar und eröffnet ihm, dass Jon Arryn gestorben sei, weil er Fragen gestellt habe. Synopsis Eddard Stark betrachtet früh am Morgen zusammen mit Ser Barristan Selmy, dem Kommandanten der Königsgarde, die Leiche von Ser Hugh aus dem Tal, der am Vortag beim Turnier der Hand tödlich von Ser Gregor Cleganes Lanze getroffen worden war. Ser Barristan war so ehrenhaft, die letzte Wache bei Ser Hugh zu halten, da er keine Verwandtschaft zu haben scheint außer einer Mutter im Grünen Tal. Die Schweigenden Schwestern haben Ser Hugh sein bestes Gewandt angelegt. Ned fragt sich, ob Ser Hugh sterben musste, damit er nicht mehr mit dem ehemaligen Knappen Jon Arryns sprechen konnte. Ned fühlt sich doppelt schuldig, weil Hugh auch noch auf "seinem" Turnier der Hand gestorben ist. Ser Hughs Rüstung ist einfach, aber solide verarbeitet, extra für das Turnier angefertigt. Eddard möchte, dass die Rüstung ins Tal zu seiner Mutter geschickt wird, da sie ein Silberstück wert sein könnte. Ser Barristan fragt sich, ob der Schmied überhaupt bezahlt wurde, aber Eddard erwidert, dass sie sogar gestern schon bezahlt worden ist. Später gehen die beiden zusammen zu König Roberts Zelt, als zeitgleich das Lager langsam erwacht. Ned sieht die Schilde vieler Adelshäuser: der silberne Adler von Seegart bzw. Haus Mallister, die Nachtigallen von Haus Caron, die Weintrauben von Haus Rothweyn, der gestreifte Keiler (Haus Rallenhall, der rote Ochse (Haus Prester), der brennende Baum (Haus Marbrand), der weiße Widder (Haus Ramton), die Dreifachspirale (Haus Massie), das rote Einhorn (Haus Brax), die tanzende Maid (Haus Peiper), die schwarze Natter (Haus Wyl, die Zwillingstürme (Haus Frey, die Ohreule (Haus Mertyns) und schließlich die weißen Wappen der Königsgarde. Ser Barristan berichtet Eddard, dass König Robert sich in den Kopf gesetzt habe, am Buhurt teilzunehmen, was Ned allerdings schon in der Nacht von Jory Cassel erfahren hatte. Ser Barristan hat die Hoffnung, dass der König die trunkenen Worte vielleicht schon vergessen haben könnte, aber Eddard glaubt das nicht. Sie erreichen das prächtige Zelt des Königs, vor dem schon Roberts Streithammer und ein riesiger Eisenschild steht, drinnen versuchen seine beiden Knappen Tyrek und Lancel Lennister vergeblich, dem König seine Rüstung anzulegen - er passt nicht mehr hinein. Er wütet trotzdem und beschimpft seine Knappen, aber Ned sagt ihm ins Gesicht, dass sie nichts dafür könnten, wenn er zu fett sei. Einen Moment lang spielt Robert den Empörten, doch dann bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er schickt seine Knappen zu Aron Santagar, damit er ihm einen Einsatz für sein Brustharnisch gebe (was es tatsächlich gar nicht gibt). Als die beiden das Zelt verlassen haben, bricht Robert wieder in Gelächter aus, und auch Ser Barristan und sogar Eddard lachen mit. Allerdings erinnern die beiden Knappen Eddard auch an das Haus Lennister und seinen Verdacht. Er fragt Robert, wer die Knappen seien und denkt mit Sorgen daran, dass der König rund um die Uhr von Lennisters belauscht werden kann. Er fürchtet sich vor der ehrgeizigen Familie und ihrem Hunger nach einflussreichen Ämtern. Er fragt Robert nach dem Streit zwischen ihm und Cersei am vorherigen Abend. Dessen Miene verfinstert sich, und er erklärt, was vorgefallen ist und dass Cersei jetzt in der Burg schmolle. Lyanna Stark hätte ihm das Kämpfen beim Buhurt nicht verboten, fügt er noch hinzu, aber Eddard erwidert, dass seine Schwester hinter ihrer Schönheit auch hart gewesen ist und dass er denkt, sie hätte ihm gesagt, dass er dort nichts verloren hätte. Robert reagiert trotzig und er wirft Ned vor, dass er schon zu lange im Norden lebe. Seine Körpersäfte würden im Gegensatz zu Neds noch fließen. Ser Barristan wirft das Argument ein, dass sich niemand ernsthaft gegen Robert wehren würde, weil er nunmal der König ist; eine Erkenntnis, die Robert sehr wütend macht. Er jagt Ser Barristan aus dem Zelt, möchte mit Eddard aber noch etwas bereden. Er befiehlt Ned, ein Horn Bier mit ihm zu trinken. Robert beschwert sich darüber, dass er nie den Eisernen Thron haben wollte und dass das Amt des Königs viel besser zu Jon Arryn oder Eddard gepasst hätte, aber Ned erwidert nur, dass Robert die größte Legitimation durch seine Vorfahren gehabt hat. Robert sagt, er war nie so lebendig wie bei der Eroberung des Throns und nie so tot wie er sich heute fühlt. Er sagt, er habe Jon Arryn seine Königin zu "verdanken", denn der habe gemeint, sie sei eine hervorragende Partie, denn ihr Vater Lord Tywin Lennister würde ihm somit helfen, sollte Viserys Targaryen je versuchen, den Thron seines Vaters zurückzuerobern. Er weiß, dass Cersei eine hübsche Frau ist, doch findet er auch, dass sie sehr kaltherzig ist. Ihm war nie nach heiraten zumute nach Lyannas Tod. Außerdem entschuldigt sich Robert für den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady nach dem Vorfall am Trident zwischen Arya und Joffery, dem er seine Version der Geschichte nicht glaubt. Er träumt davon, die Krone abzugeben und stattdessen in den Freien Städten als Söldnerkönig Ruhm zu erlangen, aber der Gedanke an Joffrey auf dem Thron und seine Mutter dahinter hält ihn davon ab. Er fragt sich, wie er einen Sohn wie Joffrey zeugen konnte Joffrey ist ironischerweise tatsächlich nicht sein Sohn, sondernd der von Jaime Lennister., aber Ned beruhigt ihn, indem er sagt, Robert selbst sei in seinen jungen Jahren sehr wild gewesen. Robert pflichtet ihm bei und sagt, dass Jon Arryn schlussendlich doch noch einen guten König aus ihm gemacht habe. Als Eddard betroffen schweigt, bittet Robert ihn, wenigstens zuzugeben, dass er besser als der Irre König sei. Robert wischt alle Bedenken beiseite und prophezeit eine gute Zukunft, jetzt, da er zusammen mit Eddard herrsche. Robert fragt sich weiter, wer wohl den Tjost gewinnen wird und schwärmt von Ser Loras Tyrell als einen Sohn, auf den man stolz sein könnte. Er berichtet vom letzten Turnier, bei dem Ser Loras Jaime Lennister besiegte und er beim Anblick von Cerseis entsetztem Gesicht fürchterlich lachen musste. Außerdem habe Renly ihm von der hübschen 14-jährigen Schwester Ser Loras' erzählt. Während dem Frühstück hebt sich Roberts Laune deutlich. Ned und er wärmen alte Geschichten aus Hohenehr auf, als sie noch Jungs waren. Selbst Ned muss dabei lächeln und er erkennt in Robert seinen alten Freund wieder. Er weiß, dass Robert auf ihn hören wird, wenn er nur beweisen kann, dass die Lennisters hinter Brans Sturz und Jon Arryns Tod steckten. Falls Tywin es wagen würde, den Westen aufzuwiegeln, würde Robert in besiegen wie einst Rhaegar Targaryen. Ned fühlt sich so gut wie seit langem nicht mehr. Schließlich wird es Zeit, das Turnier wieder aufzunehmen. Eddard gesellt sich zu Sansa, der er versprochen hat, dass sie sich die letzten Kämpfe gemeinsam anschauen. Septa Mordane ist abwesend und er beobachtet auch, dass Cerseis Platz leer geblieben ist. Der erste Kampf findet zwischen Sandor Clegane und Jaime Lennister statt. Petyr Baelish erklärt laut, dass er 100 Golddrachen auf Jaime setzt, weil er nicht glaubt, dass ein Hund die Hand abbeißt, die ihn füttert. Renly Baratheon wettet dagegen. In der ersten Runde trifft Jaime Sandor voll, der kann sich aber gerade noch im Sattel halten. In der zweiten Runde versucht Jaime denselben Trick, aber Sandor reagiert rechtzeitig und wirft Jaime so aus dem Sattel. Sansa behauptet, sie habe gewusst, dass Sandor gewinnt, und Petyr bittet sie, ihm zu verraten, wer denn das zweite Treffen gewinnen wird. Jaime muss vom Turnierplatz geführt werden, weil sein Helm sich so verdreht und verbeult hat, dass er nichts mehr sieht, ihn aber auch nicht abnehmen kann. Die Meute grölt ob dieses lustigen Anblicks, am lautesten aber lacht der König selbst. Inzwischen hat sich Ser Gregor Clegane bereit gemacht, und Eddard ist beeindruckt von der enormen Größe des Mannes, der sogar Hodor aus Winterfell überragen würde. Ned erinnert sich daran, dass Ser Gregor als 17-jähriger Ritter in Tywins Diensten wahrscheinlich für den bestialischen Mord an Elia Martell und ihr Baby Aegon Targaryen verantwortlich war. Ned hatte nie mit dem Ritter gesprochen, obwohl er auch bei der Niederschlagung der Graufreud-Rebellion dabei gewesen war. Er fürchtet sich vor diesem Mann, nicht zuletzt auch wegen der Gerüchte, die es um den Tod seiner ersten beiden Frauen und seiner Schwester und um seinen Sitz gibt, in dem immer wieder Menschen spurlos verschwinden. Auf der Gegenseite erscheint Ser Loras Tyrell auf einer schlanken grauen Stute, und Ned hört seine Tochter seufzen. Auch das Publikum raunt, als es bemerkt, dass Saphire seine Rüstung zieren und er einen Umhang aus echten Blumen trägt. Sansa bittet ihren Vater, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ser Gregor ihm nichts antut, aber er meint nur, dass sei ja nur mit Turnierlanzen kämpften, die schnell brechen, um Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Unwillkürlich muss er aber auch an Ser Hugh denken. Ser Gregor hat Mühe, seinen Hengst unter Kontrolle zu halten, auch als er ihn schließlich in die Spur lenkt. Als sich die Lanzen treffen, ist Ser Gregor immer noch damit beschäftigt, seinen Hengst zu zügeln, und so hat er keine Chance, als ihn Loras hart trifft. Er stürzt mit seinem Pferd zu Boden. Am Ende der Bahn präsentiert sich Ser Loras der jubenlnden Menge. Ser Gregor kommt wieder auf die Beine, zornerfüllt brüllt er nach seinem Schwert. Er köpft seinen Hengst mit einem einzigen Hieb, der den Hals des Pferdes halb durchtrennt. Das Jubeln kippt schlagartig in Geschrei um, als Ser Gregor die Bahn hinunter auf Ser Loras zuschreitet. Er stößt ihn mit einem zweihändigen Schlag von seiner Stute und holt zum tödlich Hieb aus, als von hinten Sandor Clegane herantritt und seinen Bruder aufhält. Gregor schwingt sein Schwert dreimal in Richtung Kopf seines Bruders, der die Angriffe nicht erwidert, sondern nur ausweicht. Schließlich beendet der König mit einem gebrüllten Befehl den Kampf - Sandor kniet sofort nieder, Gregor kommt wieder zu Sinnen, funkelt den König aber nur bedrohlich an und schreitet ohne Worte vom Platz. Ser Loras kehrt zurück und erklärt, dass er Sandor Clegane sein Leben verdanke und ihm daher den Turniersieg schenke. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben jubelt dem Hund die Menge zu. Als Sansa mit ihrem Vater zum Bogenschießen geht, schließen sich ihnen Petyr Baelish, Renly Baratheon und Barristan Selmy an. Während Ser Barristan Loras' Trick für unehrenhaft hält, sind Renly und Petyr eher amüsiert. Am Nachmittag gewinnt ein unbekannter junger Mann aus den Dornischen Marschen namens Anguy das Bogenschießen, nachdem er im Finale über 100 Meter mehr trifft als seine beiden Kontrahenten Jalabhar Xho und Ser Balon Swann. Ned schickt später Alyn los, damit er Anguy für seine Garde einstellen soll, aber der Jüngling ist so voll Wein, dass er ablehnt. Der Buhurt dauert fast drei Stunden und es nehmen fast vierzig Männer daran teil. Am Ende werden viele Verletzte gezählt. Als Sieger wird Thoros von Myr ausgerufen, der mit seinem flammenden Schwert schon einige Wettkämpfe dieser Art gewonnen hat. Ned ist froh, dass sich Robert nicht daran beteiligt hat. Am Abend beim Festmahl ist Ned hoffnungsfroher denn je: Robert ist guter Laune, die Lennisters nicht zu sehen und Sansa und Arya wissen sich auch zu benehmen. Sansa fragt sogar höflich nach Aryas Fortschritten bei ihrem Tanzunterricht, und Arya zeigt stolz einen riesigen blauen Fleck auf ihrem Bein, woraufhin Sansa sagt, dass sie eine schreckliche Tänzerin sein müsse. Später untersucht Ned heimlich Aryas Bluterguss, während sie übt, auf einem Bein zu stehen. Er fragt sie, ob Syrio Forel zu hart zu ihr ist, aber sie antwortet nur frohgemut, dass er sie immer nur ansporne: jeder Schmerz sei eine nötige Lektion, um besser zu werden. Trotzdem ist Ned besorgt, obwohl Syrio so einen hervorragtenden Ruf hat und sein Kampfstil aus Braavos gut zu Aryas Waffe passt. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er Arya schon häufig hat seltsame Dinge üben sehen, z.B. mit verbundenen Augen laufen oder Salti üben. Syrio meint dazu, sie müsse lernen, mit allen Sinnen wahrzunehmen. Ned bietet Arya an, Jory Cassel oder Ser Barristan zu fragen, ob sie Arya trainieren könnten, aber Arya beteuert, dass sie nur Syrio will. Eddard weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, gegen Aryas Willen anzukämpfen. Als er die Mädchen nach dem Essen in ihre Gemächer gebracht hat, steigt er die Treppen des Turmes der Hand in seine eigenen Räume hinauf. Er tritt ans Fenster und sieht auf der anderen Seite des Hofs noch Licht in Kleinfingers Zimmer. Beim Berachten des Dolchs fragt er sich zum wiederholten Mal, welches Motiv Tyrion Lennister gehabt haben könnte, Bran töten zu wollen. Er kann sich nicht einmal vorstellen, warum irgendjemand Brans Tod wünscht. Auch bei der Untersuchung von Jon Arryns Tod kommt er nicht weiter, doch spürt er, dass die beiden Dinge irgendwie zusammenhängen. Lord Stannis war gar nicht zum Turnier erschienen, Lysa Tully verschanzt sich auf Hohenehr, Ser Hugh war gestorben und Jory untersuchte immer noch die Hurenhäuser der Stadt. Der einzige Erfolg war die Entdeckung von Gendry gewesen, dem Bastard König Roberts. Aber das war nichts Besonderes, jeder wusste, dass Robert Bastarde in allen Teilen des Landes hat. Einen unehelichen Sohn, den er mit einer Adeligen zeugte, hat er sogar öffentlich anerkannt, er lebt bei Renlys Kastellan auf Sturmkap. In seiner Zeit auf Hohenehr als Jon Arryns Mündel zeugte er bereits sein erstes Kind, das er damals fast täglich besuchte, als es einmal geboren war. Seine Überlegungen werden durch Harwin gestört, der einen Mann ankündigt, der seinen Namen nicht nennen und mit Eddard unter vier Augen sprechen will. Erst als Harwin den Raum wieder verlassen hat, gibt sich Lord Varys zu erkennen. Eddard ist ernsthaft erstaunt über dessen effektive Verkleidung, nie hat e den Eunuchen bisher ohne Samt und Parfum erlebt. Varys beteuert, dass das gut so sei, denn Eddard würde von Cerseis Spionen rund um die Uhr beobachtet werden. Varys erklärt Eddard, dass König Robert in höchster Gefahr sei und dass die Lennisters versuchten, ihn zu ermorden. Der Einfall mit dem Buhurt sei Robert nur gekommen, weil Cersei es ihm verbieten wollte, und jeder, der Roberts Charakter kenne, wisse, dass gerade das ihn dazu bewegen musste, es umso mehr zu wollen. Außerdem wäre es in dem Durcheinander eines Buhurts jedem wie ein Unfall vorgekommen, und man hätte den Mörder guten Gewissens begnadigen oder aber ihn durch Ilyn Payn beseitigen können. Der neue König wäre dann Joffrey Baratheon. Ned fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen, doch wirft er Varys vor, nicht früher zu ihm gekommen zu sein. Der entgegnet, dass es nichts geändert hätte, weil Eddard vermutlich sofort zu Robert gegangen wäre und der dann trotzdem gekämpft hätte, um keine Furcht zu zeigen. Außerdem habe Varys nicht gewusst, ob er Eddard trauen könne. Seiner Meinung nach gebe es zwei Sorten Menschen im Roten Bergfried: die einen seien loyal dem Reich gegenüber und die anderen suchten nur ihren eigenen Vorteil. Erst jetzt wisse er, dass Eddard zur ersten Sorte gehöre. Eddard sagt, dass Cersei Varys fürchten müsse, doch dieser sagt, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hat, weil sie Robert mit nur einem kleinen Befehl seinen Tod befehlen könnte, da Robert keine Eunuchen und Spione mag. Eddard allerdings sei für Cersei ein viel gefährlicherer Feind, da Robert ihm vertraue. Das ist alles zuviel für Eddard, der sich einen kurzen Augenblick wünscht, wieder im Norden zu sein, weit weg von diesen ganzen Intrigen. Ned fragt, ob Robert denn überhaupt keine treuen Freunde habe am Hof, doch Varys leugnet das: Roberts Brüder liebten die Lennisters zwar nicht, aber auch nicht Robert, Ser Barristan liebe nur seine Ehre, Kleinfinger nur sich selbst, Pycelle sein Amt und die Königsgarde sei nur ein papierner Schild, weil selbst dort ein Lennister (Jaime) vertreten sei, viele der Mitglieder zudem an die Lennisters gebunden seien wie z.B. Meryn Trant und Boros Blount. Die Zeiten, wo Männer vom Schlag eines Ryam Rothweyn oder Aemon Targaryen noch die Königsgarde bestimmten, seien längst vorbei. Roberts einziger wahrer Freund sei Eddard allein. Auch sei es sinnlos, zu ihm zu gehen, weil keiner Varys allein glauben würde, und beweisen können man nichts. Aber er werde Eddard dabei helfen, auch den nächsten Mordversuch zu vereiteln, denn der werde mit Sicherheit bald kommen. Varys will aufbrechen, doch bevor er geht, stellt ihm Eddard noch eine letzte Frage: woran sei Jon Arryn gestorben? Varys antwortet, dass er mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet wurde, einem sehr seltenen und kostspieligem Gift, das aber kaum nachzuweisen sei. Er habe ihn oft genug beteuert, einen Vorkoster einzustellen, aber er wollte nicht. Eddard fragt, wer ihm so nahe gekommen sei, ihn zu vergiften, und Varys' Verdacht fällt auf Ser Hugh, der als Lohn eine neue Rüstung und finanzielle Unterstützung bekommen habe, wie man auf dem Turnier sehen konnte. Ned fragt zuletzt, warum man ihn umgebracht habe, und Varys erwidert: weil er Fragen gestellt habe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Handelnde Personen: *Alyn *Anguy *Arya Stark *Balon Swann *Barristan Selmy *Eddard Stark *Gregor Clegane *Harwin *Hugh *Jaime Lennister *Jalabhar Xho *Jory Cassel *Lancel Lennister *Loras Tyrell *Petyr Baelish *Renly Baratheon *Robert Baratheon *Sandor Clegane *Sansa Stark *Thoros von Myr *Tyrek Lennister *Varys Erwähnte Personen: *Aegon Targaryen *Aemon Targaryen *Aerys II. Targaryen *Aron Santagar *Boros Blount *Bran Stark *Bryk Caron *Cayn *Cersei Lennister *Dacks *Edric Sturm *Elia Martell *Gendry *Hodor *Hugh *Ilyn Payn *Joffrey Baratheon *Jon Arryn *Lady (Schattenwolf) *Lyanna Stark *Lysa Tully *Maes Tyrell *Margaery Tyrell *Meryn Trant *Mondbub *Mordane *Mya Stein *Porther *Pycelle *Rhaegar Targaryen *Ryam Rothweyn *Stannis Baratheon *Syrio Forel *Tyrion Lennister *Tywin Lennister *Viserys Targaryen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte: *Braavos *Casterlystein *Dorne *Dornische Marsche *Grünes Tal *Hohenehr **Hohe Halle *Jenseits der Mauer *Königsmund *Norden *Rosengarten *Roter Bergfried **Turm der Hand *Seegart *Sieben Königslande *Sommerinseln *Sturmkap *Trident *Winterfell Begriffe: *Bogenschießen *Buhurt *Drachentanz *Eiserner Thron *Golddrache *Graufreud-Rebellion *Hand des Königs *Haus Arryn *Haus Baratheon von Königsmund *Haus Brax *Haus Caron *Haus Clegane *Haus Frey *Haus Lennister *Haus Mallister *Haus Marbrand *Haus Massie *Haus Mertyns *Haus Peiper *Haus Prester *Haus Rallenhall *Haus Ramton *Haus Rotfest *Haus Rothweyn *Haus Selmy *Haus Stark *Haus Wyl *Königsgarde *Mauer *Nadel *Plünderung von Königsmund *Schattenwolf *Schweigende Schwestern *Tjost *Turnier der Hand *Tränen von Lys *Wächter des Ostens *Wächter des Westens *Wildling Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_30 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/031/index.html Einzelnachweise